


Rizzles(kinda)

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Maura is sexy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura and Angela have been secretly dating for a while. Without Jane knowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rizzles(kinda)

Maura Isles heard her best friend Jane Rizzoli start arguing with her mother, Angela, for the sixth time this month.

"Stop setting up all these damn blind dates ma!".

"You need to get out there Janie! Meet new people," the woman yelled in her trademark scratchy voice, that Maura found oddly soothing.

Jane walked away from her mother, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, Maura, can you believe her," the detective asked, pouring a cup of coffee. 

"Setting me up on dates with men I don't even know? Really?".

Maura smiled internally, thinking that Jane was just overreacting.

"Jane, have you ever thought that your mother is only trying to do what she thinks is best for you?".

Scoffing, Jane finished her coffee and told Maura she'd be back later, because she was going to check on Jo Friday. After she left, Angela came in and snuck up on Maura. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed Maura's neck. Maura turned around and kissed Angela on the lips. The kiss became deeper, and Maura licked Angela's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Angela opened her mouth, letting Maura's tongue in.

Pulling apart for air, Angela looked Maura in the eye and saw her pupils were dilated. Maura grabbed Angela's arm and pushed her against the wall. She pushed her thigh between her legs, rubbing her.

"Oooh, Maura, that feels good," she said breathlessly. Maura unbuttoned her top, kissing the tops of her breasts. She took off her bra, sucking on a nipple, while kneading and pinching the other one.

"Maura, yes, oh god, yes," Angela squealed, because her nipples were very sensitive.

They went upstairs, Angela laying down on the bed. Maura laid on top of Angela, kissing down her body, nipping at her collar bone. Maura unbuttoned Angela's jeans pulling them off.

"Sexy panties baby, I love them," she husked, spreading her thighs. Maura took off her own clothes, until she was in her bra and panties. She kissed the inside of Angela's thighs, pulling her panties down.

"You're so wet baby. Did I do this?".

"Yes, yes you did. I'm always wet for you Maura.".

Maura found Angela's clit and started sucking it, making Angela moan and buck her hips. Maura slipped a finger inside Angela's pussy, making her moan.

"Yes baby, right there. Oh god yes!".

Angela slipped her hand into Maura's panties, pinching her clit, stuffing 2 fingers in her wet pussy.

"Angie, that feels so good, so good.".

Angela was so close to her orgasm, so she started kissing Maura again.


End file.
